We Are Different
by Dramione112
Summary: She was pretty. He was prejudice. She was lovely. He was lonely. She was Muggle born. He was pure blood. She was the eniny. He was the eniny. Something changed... Stolen smiles sent each others way for no reason... Staring at each other? This could not happen. It wasn't allowed. But they didn't notice. They didn't care. Because they were different.
1. We are too different

**A.N. hey. This idea came into my mind and i felt like doing it. Soz if there's mistakes. I don't really care. I want to do this but I'm not sure if peeps will like it so I'm just posting this short piece and I want people to let me know if they like or dislike it. This is just an intro to the story and doesn't give away any of the plot. It's late at night so it may be fringy or sloppy but I can live without ur hate thx.**

 **Disclaimer: Im not Jk so yeh. But the plot is totally mine.**

He knew it when he first saw her in third year that this year would be different. Her hair now hung in neatish curls about her shoulders and she had grown out her fringe. Her honey coloured eyes sparkled in the sunlight and her smile was rafient.

Heck, she'd even offered him a small smile on the train as he passed their compartment and, foolishly and for some unknown reason, he had reterned it.

Some may say he'd gone sappy or soft, some may say that he had a crush on this girl, others may even say that he was in love with the girl but he knew it wasn't like that. Nothing was as simple as that. They were just both too different.

He kept this a secret for _years_ after. Never did he imagine that three years later, the same feelings would be there. Never did he imagine that he would have kept it quiet for so long. Never did he imagine that when nobody was looking would they share an occasional smile.

It was unheard-of. He couldn't do that to her. He knew that she was different from wberyboev else, she knew he was different from everybody else.

 _We are different._

 **A.N. Good? bad? Let me know! xx**

 **-Dramione112**


	2. They are too different

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

Draco gazed in her direction and soon found himself staring but couldn't bring himself to stop himself from doing so.

He knew he shouldn't do it. Heck, he knew he _couldn't_ do it. Yet, for some odd and unknown rewson, he still did.

She was just so easy to stare at. It was about a year after the war and they were both working under the Ministry. They had sparked up somewhat of a friendship between them.

She had been very understanding of him and his case so she persuaded the Wizengamot that he didn't need a trial and should be let off immediately. He had told her that he was in her debt forever but she said she only wanted friendship in return for helping him.

Draco had been almost too willing to do so. He had caught himself staring at her since third year and he caught her staring once. He still stared. Maybe she still stred too. All he knew was that he should have moved on years ago. His parents had set up a deal with the Greengrass sisters that he should marry one of them by the end of the year and he was being forced to go through with this.

Draco much prefered Daphne but she was in love with another. He knew Daphne thought of him as a brother and he wanted it to remain that way. Astoria also saw him as a brother and he loved her as his sister but the man she loved was killed in the War and she swore that she would never love anybody again. Draco had decided to ask her if it was okey if she was the one to marry him and she agreed.

Both of them cared for Daphne's happiness and they decided they could both have the same surname and pretend that they really were just brother and sister. The law was that Pureblooded aranged mariages had to have a child within two years of being married so they thought that they could have them as a younger brother or sister.

Astoria worked with Draco as a curse breaker as it had always been both of their dream jobs as children and they knew they were free to take the reins on their lives now so they went through with their wishes. Astoria noticed how he looked at a certain Auror and felt a wave of sorrow and pity. He was being forced into a marriage when he was in love with somebody else. Exactly what both of them had prevented Daphne from having to go through with.

Astoria decided to bring it up later that day and sat back in her chair and watched him stare at the famous girl. The war Heroine. The Golden Gryffindor Girl. The brightest witch of her age. Hermione Granger.

It didn't even spark her as odd as she had seen them exchange smiles once or twice and Draco had been speachless as he saw her on the day of the Yule Ball but she hadn't realised that he was in love with her. He had never said it out loud but it was as plain as day that it was true and judging by the look of sadness in Draco's eyes, Hermione must love somebody else yet again.

Astoria placed her bet on it being Weasley she loved because she spent a lot more time with him than The-Boy-Who-Lived. It really was sad for Astoria to watch this but Draco suddenly went back to the work he was doing and Astoria pretended to have not been watching him.

Draco's eyes had gone red and watery and Astoia looked for the source for him being upset and saw the Weasel and Hermione on a bench by the foundtain down below their offace window. They both looked flushed and Astoia noticed a little shimmer from jewelry on Hermione's left hand. They were engaged. Astoria felt a wave of pity for the blond next to her and found a packet of tissues in her bag.

"You look like you could use a tissue." She said gently and Draco looked up and gave her a watery smile before taking the offered packet. "I think I know why you're crying."

Draco shook his head and sighed.

"I'm sure you don't." Astoria crossed her arms so Draco added, "Take a guess then."

Astoria looked out of the window at the two on the bench and Draco waited for her reply before following her gaze. He swallowed and swiped at his eyes and turned his head away from the window, biting his lip.

"This is exactly what you were preventing Daphne from experiencing yet you didn't tell anybody about this." Astoia stated. "If my parents understood it for Daphne wouldn't your mother or somebody understand for this?"

Draco let out a hollow laugh and shook his head.

"They would say I was just a blood traito and my father may possible dissown me. Besides," Draco gestured at the window. "She seems happy enough."

Astoria had nothing to say to that so she just sighed looked at her feet under her desk. She knew that the wall between the drop from the office they were in was glass and if the two on the bench looked up they would see a throughrouly upset Draco Malfoy trying his best not to break down in tears.

"I'll be right back." Astoria said and left the office to get a coffee.

Once Ron had left, Hermione looked up because she felt as though she was being watched and she felt her eyes lock with the all too familiar grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. He looked as though he was about to cry and Hermione had never seen him so emotional.

What nobody knew was that it had broken her heart when she read the article in the Dailey Prophet saying that he had an arranged marriage with Astoria Greengrass. She had cried her heart out in front of Ginny but she never tolf the female Weasley why she had been so upset. Hermione was pretty sure that Ginny had an idea of what it was about through.

Hermione could tell by the look in his eyes and the slump in his posture that Draco had seen Ron prpose to her. Hermione had done it to get over her feelings for the blond because she had assumed the love was one-sided.

Seeing his reaction to this now told her otherwise. She had caught him staring at her a few times in third year and up and she had to admit that she had been reterning the gesture but she had never locked eyes with him for so long before and she could now see right behind the carefully guarded mask he unually wore.

She didn't just see sadness. She saw love. Love that she had never seen in Ron's eyes. Not even when he proposed to her just now. It was a love that Hermione wanted to be able to show to her fiance because he deserved it. It was a love that she knew she showed in her eyes as well as she stared at Draco.

It was a love she had always dreamed of. Yet she had been too blind to see it from the start. She wished she could turn everything back so that she could tell him but she knew it was already too late.

 _I'm too differnet._ Draco thought. _She's too different._

 _I'm too different._ Hermione thought. _He's too different._

They were right. They were just too different. No amount of love/hate/friendship/loathing would change that. They both knew it. The whole world knew that those two could never work. They both knew that those two _would_ never work. They both knew that they never would work ever again because their lives, families, friends, relationships, blood status, shcool houses and more were too seperate. Too distant. Too different.


End file.
